Various types of seat belt and airbag systems have been used to protect passengers in automobiles, aircraft and other vehicles. In automobiles, for example, airbags typically deploy from the steering column, dashboard, side panel, and/or other fixed locations. During a rapid deceleration event (e.g., a collision), a sensor detects the event and transmits a corresponding signal to an initiation device (e.g., a pyrotechnic device) on an airbag inflator. This causes the inflator to release compressed gas into the airbag, thereby rapidly inflating the airbag.
Seats in commercial aircraft can be configured in a variety of layouts that provide different spacing between succeeding rows. As a result, airbags have been developed that deploy from seat belts to accommodate occupants in aircraft and other vehicles. In commercial and other aircraft, when an airbag deploys in front of an occupant in a partially upright or fully upright seated position during a crash or deceleration event, the airbag must position itself in front of a strike hazard before the occupant hits the strike hazard. However, occupants utilizing a two-point restraint, for example, may be seated in the brace position for precautionary reasons during or prior to a crash event. Accordingly, airbag systems are needed to provide protection for occupants in generally upright seating positions, while not injuring or impacting an occupant in the brace position during deployment. Generally, an automotive steering wheel or passenger seat airbag that deploys directly in front of an occupant is not feasible for use with an occupant in the brace position because it may directly impact the occupant's head during deployment.